


forget leaving room for jesus; the dog wants in

by ACatWhoWrites



Series: A Prompt a Day in the Month of May [27]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Dogs, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Chanyeol's a dog, M/M, Microfic, Short One Shot, he gets lonely by himself, never close the door on your dog, you'll never have peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: It was supposed to be a nice night in, but no night at Kyungsoo's house is complete without the dog, which the dog makes sure of.





	forget leaving room for jesus; the dog wants in

After a long while of just meeting up—randomly and intentionally—and a few dates that finally progressed beyond secret looks, heated innuendo, and making out like teenagers, Kyungsoo invites his neighbor for a night in. They make dinner, although Kyungsoo does most of the work while Joonmyun makes commentary, because Joonmyun readily admits he's not a cook and orders takeout or a weekly meal service with ingredients prepped and ready for him to throw together. Dessert is a shared pint of ice cream. Chanyeol happily acts as a pre-rinse to the dishes that barely make it into the dish washer before Kyungsoo's trapped between the counter and Joonmyun.

Chanyeol's licking his chops to clean any residual food and tasty sticky stuff he finds on the floor, too distracted to pay much attention to his human and human's friend when they leave the room. Their laughter means they're happy, which makes Chanyeol happy, but then he hears a click, and he's curious.

The bedroom door is closed.

The bedroom door is _never_ closed. Something bad must be happening. His human could be in trouble! Chanyeol stuffs his nose beneath the door as much as possible, smelling sweat and hormones and hearing breathlessness that worries him.

He's also lonely, outside by himself.

Because the door is never closed.

Maybe he did something bad, and his human is punishing him.

Chanyeol lies outside the door with a heavy sigh and watches it, waiting for it to open.

Inside, Kyungsoo has part of his attention focused on the hall. He hears his dog snuffling at the door and lying down. Chanyeol's a good boy, and for all his dumbass antics, Kyungsoo really loves him.

Sometimes he wishes he could be cruel and firm and _ignore_ Chanyeol, but that soft whining and sighing is becoming too hard to ignore, distracting him from the gorgeous, flushed body beneath him. Once upon a time, Joonmyun mentioned a tattoo. His shirt and socks are gone, and Kyungsoo's yet to spot any ink, but his investigation may have to be put on hold.

Joonmyun tries to keep from smiling, but he can hear Chanyeol, too, and seeing Kyungsoo lose his patience is just too funny.

"I should've named him Killjoy..." Kyungsoo’s head falls between his shoulders. “I’m going to murder that dog.” He sits up and climbs off the bed, stalking to the door to scold his dog, but when he opens the door, Chanyeol is as flat as he can be on the floor, looking up at him with the droopiest, wettest eyes and lets out the softest whimper.

Kyungsoo sighs and shifts his weight, not even fully stepping aside when Chanyeol leaps his his feet and streaks inside, jumping on the bed with excited yips and whines.

Joonmyun screams as he's assaulted with enthusiastic kisses, pushing Chanyeol's shoulders but too weak with laughter.

Kyungsoo just leans against the doorframe, arms crossed. “I never imagined I’d ever be jealous of a dog.”

“Why?” He finally calms the Retriever with scratches down his ribs, so he flops onto his side and rolls over Joonmyun's lap. “You were doing practically the same thing a minute ago.” Joonmyun grins at Kyungsoo's raised brow. “Admittedly with greater finesse.”

Kyungsoo leaves the door open, because there's no point in closing it, and returns to his bed, sitting beside Joonmyun and rubbing his dog's ears. Chanyeol stretches out to be attended do by both men, panting happily on Joonmyun's chest.

There are red marks from Chanyeol's claws, bright against the paleness of Joonmyun's skin and warm when Kyungsoo touches one. “Sorry about these.”

Joonmyun shakes his head. “I have a cat, remember? His claws hurt a lot more, and he's actually possessive, not just needy and lonely.” When someone's at his house, Joonmyun keeps Kai in his bedroom, if at all possible, otherwise the clingy cat won't leave him alone and makes himself the center of attention.

“Sometimes I wish I'd adopted a cat.”

“You don't mean that.”

“Sometimes. I didn't think when I picked up this cute fluffy puppy that he'd turn into _this_.” Kyungsoo gestures down Chanyeol's body.

“He is a big boy...” He leaves the innuendo un-implied, carefully looking around the neat bedroom instead. “Where does he sleep?”

Kyungsoo shrugs. “With me on the bed or on the sofa.” He has more blankets for his dog than for himself, but he doesn't shed nearly as much.

“You spoil him.”

Kyungsoo leans over Joonmyun, pushing Chanyeol onto his back and rubbing his belly until his leg kicks. “I spoil you, too.” He kisses Joonmyun, hand stilling. Chanyeol grunts and nudges his arm, making Joonmyun laugh against Kyungsoo's mouth.

"Thanks for that,” he remarks. “I don't think my back could handle the floor."

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same AU as [A Heartbeat at My Feet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598519), which I'd written for the third Reflection round.
> 
> I decided to try a prompt a day in May, not following any list. This came from **closed**.


End file.
